marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers 4 ist der 22. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe und vermutlich eine direkte Fortsetzung zu dem 2018 startenden Avengers: Infinity War. Ursprünglich sollte er unter dem Namen "Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2" erscheinen, mittlerweile wurde jedoch bestätigt, dass der Film einen anderen Untertitel bekommt. Er startet am 3. Mai 2019 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos und in Deutschland eine Woche früher am 25. April 2019. Handlung Thanos sieht ein dass er nicht ganz allein gegen die ganze Erde ankommt und sucht nun in den weiten des Alls nach mächtigen Verbündeten ( silestials). Währenddessen versuchen die Avengers und alle weiteren Beteiligten des Kampfes sich zu erholen oder ihre Welt wieder aufzubauen. Wakanda ist halb zerstört und König T’Challa (alias Black Panther ) hält eine Rede vor seinem gesamten Volk. *** Mehr ist nicht bekannt**** Besetzung Videos Marvel's Avengers Infinity War - Teaser Trailer HD Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Kevin Feige gab bei dem Marvel Event an, dass Mark Ruffalo in beiden Infinity War-''Filmen auftreten werde. *Der Kampf gegen Thanos ist der Grund warum dieser Film in zwei Teile geteilt wurde. * Die Russo Brüder befinden sich laut Badass Digest'' in Verhandlungen um die Regie-Posten des Zweiteilers. * Laut Kevin Feige soll Loki eine große Rolle in beiden Avengers Infinity War Filmen spielen. * Am 19. November gab Marvel die restlichen Starttermine Deutschlands für der dritten Phase des MCU bekannt. Darunter: Black Panther, Captain Marvel, The Inhumans und Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und Part 2 bekannt. * Thanos-Darsteller Josh Brolin sprach mit Collider.com über Avengers: Infinity War 1+2: "Am Ende wird so ziemlich alles auf Thanos gegen alle hinauslaufen." * Die Russo-Brüder ließen Amy Pascal in einem E-Mail austausch wissen, dass sie bei dem Avengers-Zweiteiler Regie führen werden. * Der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bestätige, dass die Russo-Brüder den Regie-Posten übernehmen werden. * Badass Digest bestätige, dass Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely dass Drehbuch für den Zweiteiler schreiben werden. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. * Laut ''Bleeding Cool ''sollen Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones und Iron Fist in ''Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 auftauchen und dann Teil des neuen Avenger Teams sein. * In einem Interview mit Esquire verriet Chris Evans, dass Infinity War Part 1 und 2 an einem Stück gedreht werden. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Herbst/Winter 2016 beginnen. * Avengers - Infinity War - Part I und Avengers - Infinity War - Part II werden die ersten Hollywood-Filme sein, die komplett in IMAX gefilmt werden. * Laut einem Gerücht sollen beide Infinity War Teile insgesamt ein Budget von 1 Milliarde US-Dollar bekommen. Damit wären beide Filme die teuersten Filme, die jemals produziert wurden. * Am 15. Januar 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder das die Dreharbeiten zum Zweiteler im November starten sollen. Zudem wurde Trent Opaloch erneut als Kameramann bestätigt. *In einem Gespräch mit comicbook.com vom 11. April 2016 gaben die Russo-Brüder bekannt, dass Thor und Star-Lord einen Auftritt im Film haben werden. *Am 16. April 2016 verriet Samuel L. Jackson über Fandango, dass er glaube für Avengers 3 und 4 als Nick Fury zurückzukehren. *In einem Gespräch mit Cinema Blend vom 17. April 2016 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Captain Marvel keinen Auftritt im Film haben soll. Bei einem Auftritt im Smithsonian Institute am 06. Mai 2016 verplapperten sich die Russos. Sie zählten eine Reihe Helden auf, die in dem Film vorkommen, darunter auch Captain Marvel. Auf die Nachfrage eines Fans, ob der Auftritt bestätigt sei, versuchten die Russos die Enthüllung halbherzig zu dementieren, indem sie antworteten: "Captain Barvel... vollkommen anderer Charakter." *Die Russos verrieten in einem Interview mit Uproxx, dass Infinity War - Part II nicht der finale Titel des Films sei und zum Release geändert werden wird. Anthony Russo meinte, der aktuelle Titel sei irreführend. Genauso wird sich "Infinity War - Part II" stark von "Part I" unterscheiden. * Am 6. Juni 2016 bestätigte Alan Silvestris Webseite, dass der Komponist abermals den Soundtrack zum Avengers: Infinity War Zweiteiler machen wird. * Am 30. Juli 2016 gaben die Marvel Studios bekannt, dass der geplante Zweiteiler Infinity War einen neuen Titel erhält. Der erste Teil wird nur noch schlicht Infinity War heißen, während der zweite einen noch unbekannten Titel erhält. * Am 19. August 2016 bestätigte Vin Diesel in einem Live-Chat auf Facebook, dass er und die anderen Guardians im Infinity War-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * In einem Video-Interview auf der New York Comic Con vom 10. Oktober 2016 gab Evangeline Lilly an, dass sie in Avengers 4 auftauchen wird, nicht aber in Infinity War. * Am 26. September 2016 verriet Benedict Cumberbatch In einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin, dass er und Paul Bettany im Avengers-Zweiteiler auftauchen werden. * Am 12. Januar 2017 berichtete Variety.com, dass sich Game of Thrones und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit-Star Peter Dinklage in Verhandlungen um eine Schlüsselrolle in Avengers: Infinity War und Avengers 4 befände. * Am 21. April 2017 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, das Avengers: infinity War und der unbetitelte Avengers 4 aus logistischen Gründen nicht zusammen gedreht werden, sondern seperat. *Am 15. Juni 2017 gab die Seite Omega Underground Details zu dein Produktionen von Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel und Avengers 4 bekannt. So soll Ersterer ab dem 6. Juni 2017 in Atlanta gedreht werden und ab dem 30. November 2017 abgedreht sein. Die Dreharbeiten zu Captain Marvel sollen wie geplant am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta beginnen und bis zum 11. Mai 2018 andauern. Zu letzterem sollen die Dreharbeiten ab dem 17. Juli 2017 unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou 2 beginnen und bis zum 13. Dezember 2017 andauern. *Die Dreharbeiten zu Avengers 4 begannen am 10. August 2017. *Durch Setbilder vom 22. August 2017 wurde die Rückkehr von Jon Favreau und Gwyneth Paltrow als Happy Hogen und Pepper Potts bestätigt. *Am 17. September 2017 wurde bekannt, das Hiroyuki Sanada (bekannt aus Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers) eine noch unbekannte Rolle in Avengers 4 übernehmen wird. *Am 21. September 2017 gab Gwyneth Paltrow in einem Interview mit The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Don Cheadle in Avengers 4 zurückkehren wird. *Am 21. Oktober 2017 gab ImdB bekannt, das Ty Simpkins seine Rolle aus Iron Man 3 wieder aufnehmen wird. *Am 28. November 2017 bestätigte Scarlett Johannson in einem Gespräch nochmals den Auftritt von Hulk und Captain Marvel. Gleizeitig wurde bekannt, dass auch sie zurück kehren wird. Bilder Poster Avengers 3 Part 1 und 2 Teaser.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg Dreharbeiten Avengers 4 Setbild 1.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 2.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 3.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 4.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 5.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 6.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 7.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 8.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 9.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 10.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 11.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 12.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 13.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 14.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 15.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 16.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 17.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 18.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 19.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 20.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 21.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 22.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 23.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 24.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 25.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 26.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 27.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 28.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 29.jpg Avengers 4 Setbild 30.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Avengers Filmreihe Kategorie:Phase 3